creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
This Ol' Man
One day I was looking at random wiki articles and I had found one about a ritual. I was curious so I looked into it. The end result of the ritual was summoning a demon of a demented old man. There was an old man that enjoyed the screams of terror from people. He loved to make children scared the most. He didn't do it for a sensual thrill. He just found joy in striking fear into others. He loved the screams of children more because it was easier. For years and years he had been scaring the living crap out of others until he found it boring. A few days had passed and he got an idea. He went as far as killing himself in front of a child. He laughed as he died. His soul still hungered for the fear it had gotten used to striking in others, and it wanted more. The demon he had embodied made a chant. The chant was placed in the song "This Ol' Man." The person performing the ritual had to put the song on the radio, and then sing the lost words of the song to summon the old man. He would manifest into a mangled shadow-like figure. The demon wouldn't leave until the song was finished. I thought it would be fun. I loved the feeling of being scared. I grabbed an old radio I had and a tape recording of the song. I then collected salt and a few mirrors. The last thing I grabbed was an iron needle. I put the radio down in the middle of my living room then surrounded the radio in salt so the demon wouldn't escape. I then set down mirrors on the outer edge of the salt circle. This was so I could see the manifestation of the old man. I set and lit candles around the area to see, and then I shut off the lights. I pricked my finger with the needle and put a drip of blood on the tape. I then put the tape inside of the radio and played it. I began to sing the normal song. "This Ol' Man, he played one, he played knick-knack on my tongue, with a knick-knack patty-whack tinkle on the bone, this Ol' Man came rolling home. This Ol' Man, he played two, he played knick-knack on my shoe, with a knick-knack phatty-wack tickle on the bone, this Ol' Man came rolling home." I sang until I finished on 10. Then, I skipped to 21. This is where the lost lyrics start. "This Ol' Man. He played twenty-one, he played knick-knack but it was no fun, with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, this Ol' Man never came home. This Ol' Man, he played twenty-two, he said 'I'm going to scare you', with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, this Ol' Man never came home. This Ol' Man, he played twenty-three, he took my rope away from me, with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, this Ol' Man never came home. This Ol' Man, he played twenty-four, he told me he wanted more, with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, and this Ol' Man never came home. This Ol' Man, he played twenty-five, he said "I don't want to be alive", with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, this Ol' Man never came home. This Ol' Man, he played twenty-six, he hung himself just for kicks, with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, this Ol' Man never came home." I began to see a pitch black figure in my mirror and it seemed to be laughing. I was filled with fear. I never found a ritual that actually worked. I began again, trying to get the ritual over with. "Th-this Ol' Man, he played twenty-seven, he never made it to Heaven, with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, this Ol' Man never came home. This Ol' Man, he played twenty-eight, his soul was filled up with hate, with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, this Ol' man never came home." I saw the shadow grow one large eye in the middle of its face and it began to smile. I feared for my life. I rushed through the final verse. "This Ol' Man, he played twenty-nine, he said, "You will always be all mine," with a knick-knack patty-whack tickle on the bone, this Ol' Man had found his home." Category:Ritual Category:Music